


Done

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:03:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: One last hurrah before they put their relationship to bed.  Song fic based on Apocalyptic by Halestorm





	Done

‘Cause we’re dysfunctional physical  
Always slamming doors  
You’re a bitch, throwing fits  
Always waging wars

“God I hate you. We are so fucking done!” You screamed slamming your purse down on the counter.

“You say that like I give a shit.” Chris shouted back at you, getting right up in your face. “I’m so over your dramatic bullshit.” 

“Oh now I’m dramatic?” You screeched, fingers itching to slap him across his face.

“What would you call that little scene you just pulled?” He asked. “Can’t even take you out in public without you embarrassing me.” He caught your hand just as you raised it slap him, pulling the wrist behind your back and trapping you between him and the counter. “Don’t you dare put your fucking hands on me.” 

“Let me go!” You emphasized your point by stomping your heel right on his foot making Chris curse, but he didn’t loosen his grip wedging you tighter between his body and the counter. 

Me and You  
Sad but True  
We’re not us anymore  
But there’s still one thing we’re good for

Suddenly the air shifted, moving to a whole other kind of tension as you both realized how intimately you were pushed together. That was one area the two of you never had a problem in. You had amazing sexual chemistry. 

A charged look was exchanged, chests heaving from the fight before your lips clashed together in an angry bruising kiss. Passion ignited as clothes were torn from bodies and thrown without care, hands roaming as Chris picked you up and slammed you against the wall as your legs wrapped around him for support. Your nails dug in as they scratched down his back while he bit your neck painfully, each of you trying to leave physical wounds through your passion. 

He was buried inside you in seconds, thrusting up into you as you clenched around him. These were the moments where no words were needed, just hot sweaty bodies colliding and pants filling the air as you raced towards climax.

Give me a red hand print right across my ass  
I’m leaving scratches up and down your back  
Throw me against the wall, bite me on my neck  
Like end of the world, break up sex

When it was all said and down the two of you sat against the wall catching your breaths.

“I’m going to miss that.” You said.

“Yeah.” Chris huffed out a laugh. “That’s the one thing we manage to do right.” 

All in all it was a rather uneventful breakup between the two of you. Despite the screaming and theatrics, after the break up sex, you both went your separate ways realizing you were better off apart than together. Strange enough you were even able to become better friends than you had ever been while together. Without the stress of managing a relationship over your heads, you found the two of you got along rather well.


End file.
